fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Goo
Goo is a fictional character from the Cartoon Network animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by Grey DeLisle. She's extremely talkative, odd, and obnoxious, but at the same time incredibly imaginative, creative, funny and nice. Biography The fast-talking Goo Goo Ga Ga (called Goo for short and referred by her full name only in her first appearance "Go Goo Go") has a hyperactive imagination and is always seen wearing her hair in three braids, with a rainbow shirt, overalls and yellow boots she walks around in. Whenever she went near Foster's, she became over-stimulated and created scores of new imaginary friends. She was therefore banned from the house indefinitely. Unaware of the rule, Mac brought her inside after an incident involving an eight-man toboggan stuck in a tree that Bloo needed (even though it was the middle of June, it was a long story that he didn't feel like telling), which broke the strap on his backpack. In any case, after seeing Bloo, she imagined up a hoarde of similar versions, all with one extra feature or another. After Bloo let her in the next day, Frankie and Mr. Herriman got the mistaken impression that Mac let her in (and that he was in love with her, much to his growing annoyance/anger). After Goo filled the house with so many friends that it became unlivable, Frankie and Mr. Herriman said that Mac shouldn't come to Foster's anymore because they believed Mac was responsible for Goo always coming there. Because of this, Mac finally snapped and told her that he doesn't like her and that she is a nuisance. However, he apologized shortly afterwards for yelling at her and hurting her feelings. Mac saw that she fixed his backpack and told her to stop imagining friends in order to get to know the ones she already created. From then on, she learned to control her imagination and was welcome at Foster's. Her name is a reference to the stereotypical sound that a baby makes. Her parents, who don't believe in "stifling her creative mind," allowed her to pick her own name as an infant. Though she has committed herself to not make any more imaginary friends, she still sometimes does so accidentally or to sometimes help with something, and has devoted herself in making sure her scores of imagined friends have a place to live. Since her debut, Goo has become a recurring character on the series. Goo might actually be the most powerful human in the Foster's universe. Her extreme and unbridled imagination can allow her to create any imaginary friend to suit her desire, from several friends to help create a papermachae pony, to an out of control living car jack. She could practically create an entire army at a whim. Episode Appearances *Go Goo Go *The Big Picture *Neighbor Pains *Make Believe It or Not *The Big Cheese *Infernal Slumber *I Only Have Surprise for You *Bus the Two of Us *Schlock Star *Goodbye to Bloo Foster's Shorts Bad to the Phone Goo makes a cameo in the short "Bad to the Phone," helping Bloo come up with a new recording message for the phone, along with a bunch of other imaginary friends such as Wilt, Clumsy, Sunset Junction, and the Bloo clones from "Bloo's Brothers." Big Fat Awesome House Party Since September 2006, Goo has been a regular in the interactive Foster's game Big Fat Awesome House Party, as she creates "buddies" that can be earned in the mini-games or by doing certain chores. See also * Secondary Characters * Main Characters Trivia *Goo is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Frankie. *She appeared briefly in The Grim Adventures of the KND crossover, appearing as one of the characters the Delightful Reaper assimilated. Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Creators Category:Recurring characters Category:Heroes